Viewfinder meets Uraboku
by Hannahbee
Summary: AU. Yuki meets two more Zweilts. Akihito/Asami. Yuki/Luka.


**Viewfinder meets... Uraboku**

Author: Hannahbee  
Disclaimer: The Viewfinder verse belongs to Yamane Ayano, Uraboku belongs to Hotaru Odagiri. I'm just borrowing to merge two of my favorite manga fandoms.  
Pairing: Akihito/Asami, Yuki/Luka  
Summary: AU. Yuki meets two more Zweilts.  
Warning: yaoi  
Spoilers Uraboku: up to Vol.8, but no Ria and Sairi. I'll send someone better over to the Midnight Mansion. *smirk*  
language AN: For those who don't know yet... "zwei" means "two" in German.  
AN: not beta-ed as usual; links to the pics of the cast are in my profile

...

Tachibana is back from his culinary hunt and barely makes it through the door with his shopping bags when he is swarmed by the residents of the Twilight mansion. Tsukomo is always the hungriest, so he feeds him first. The next item he pulls out is a gingerbread heart with icing in multiple colors. It's for Yuki.

But Yuki, he reminds himself, will get so much more. "Two more Zweilts are coming today."

As soon as the words leave his mouth the front door bangs open, almost knocking him over. He whirls around, expecting: "Aki-chan!" But the light coming in from outside is blocked by a dark shadow.

Luka steps behind Yuki in protection.

And Tachibana swallows. "Welcome home, Asami-sama." He humbly greets, bowing his head further than he usually does.

Yuki frowns. He's never seen him so subdued. His eyes swivel to the source and he understands Tachibana's restraint. The man who has just entered is imposing. Tall – not quite as tall as Luka, but around Takashiro's age – broader in the shoulders than any of them and his hair is so dark it puts Kuroto's to shame. It looks more like Luka's shade. The eyes, though, are pure Zweilt gold, taking them all in, calculating and alert.

"Asami, move!" comes a voice from behind the big man, who greets everyone with a curt nod, still assessing.

A blond boy pushes around him and slaps Asami's arm. "Don't scare them!"

"Aki-kun!" the Zweilts chorus.

Tachibana is the only one who says: "Aki-chan!"

But the blond has only eyes for God's light. "Don't call me Aki-chan!" he calls as he rushes Yuki and hugs him tightly. "You're a boy again!"

"Eh?" Yuki is confused. Didn't they tell him he was a girl in the past? And should he know this Akihito?

The taller boy pulls back from Yuki, now confused, too.

"He can't remember." Touko explains. "Anything."

"Don't worry. When I'm a boy I can only remember the boy pasts. But we'll have you updated in no time." He ruffles Yuki's hair in affection.

"Perhaps it is better he remembers on his own." The dark-haired man interrupts.

Akihito pouts. Hotsuma takes advantage of his inattention and tackles him, but they laugh while rough-housing. Then Akihito greets everyone else with the same exuberance before he leaves for a shower.

Asami follows him.

After the hustle and bustle of introductions, dinner and play time, Yuki is searching the gardens for Luka. Strange sounds make him look up and blush. Akihito and Asami are on one of the balconies, kissing deeply and groping each other.

The former has already lost his t-shirt while the latter is still fully clothed. He lifts his younger partner with practised ease and sits him on the stone railing.

Yuki blushes even more. Akihito is completely naked after all, the white cheeks of his buttocks almost gleaming in the moonlight. They maul each other and Akihito rips off Asami's shirt, so he can touch him everywhere.

There's a black XX mark on Asami's biceps.

Yuki stiffens, part in confusion, part in shock. What...?

Akihito obviously doesn't mind. He lovingly traces the brand until Asami ducks down in front of him.

Yuki gasps, blushing redder - if that is even possible - knowing exactly what is going on without really seeing. Akihito's moans and "Asami"s say it all though. He knows he should just go on his way, but he can't tear his eyes from them. It is not that Yuki is attracted to them, but the way they look together, light against dark, pulls at his heart and - of course - stirs something in his groin.

"No, don't stop, Ryu." Akihito pleads.

But Asami stands up and pulls the boy down from the railing to turn him around and face the gardens.

Yuki freezes. He has been caught.

But Akihito is so far gone in his pleasure and unsatisfied orgasm that he only has eyes for the demon tormenting him. "Please, take me!"

Asami just smirks. And Yuki swears the man is looking both at his partner and him before he steps closer to his blond lover who suddenly cries out his name.

Shocked, but a little turned on, Yuki quickly turns around and smack into a barrier. The sweet smell tells him it is Luka.

How embarrassing.

"Yuki." The soft way he says his name drowns out the pleasured cries from above. "Are you alright?"

God's light doesn't know how to answer.

Concerned, Luka lifts his face, careful not to hurt Yuki with his claws. The boy is beet-red and Luka is not surprised, considering what is happening above them. What surprises him, though, is the faint scent of arousal coming from Yuki.

Luka tucks him under is arm and guides him away from the open display of passionate fucking.

Yuki stops them after they are far enough away. "He is a Zweilt, but he is marked like you?" He touches Luka's arm in the exact place where his brand is hidden under the sleeves. "Except his is black?"

The real question is left unsaid, but Luka knows which answer Yuki seeks.

"Asami is my ancestor." Luka reveals. "He betrayed the names of the demons to the humans. To thank him, to protect or enslave him – I do not know – the Giou-Clan bound him to their side. They made him the first Zweilt, alongside Akihito. Asami is God's darkness, the weapon that pulls the darkness from demons..."

No wonder he felt and looked so menacing in Yuki's eyes.

"And Akihito, God's heart, keeps Asami from turning to the dark side and everyone else from forgetting to fight for love."

Love...

Yuki is reminded how close all the other Zweilts are... Touko and Tsukomo sleeping in the same bed, even though they are siblings and way past that age. Hotsuma and Shusei touching each other so intimately it makes Yuki blush again and again. Senshiro fussing over Kuroto like a wife.

"Is this why all Zweilts are so close? Are they all...?" Yuki blurts out, blushing heavily. "Gomen." he hastily adds, trying to leave in embarrassment.

But Luka holds onto him." No, you can ask me anything." And he will explain as best as he can. He has studied the Zweilts for a long time, as foe and as friend, and he does not feel uncomfortable to talk about what they've seen. The only inhibitions he as are related to his feelings for Yuki. He will not force his love onto him.

"In this life the others are not as close as Akihito and Asami. Not yet. Akihito and Asami are bonded because they are the first Zweilts and they created God's light. They created you."

"But I have a mother?" Yuki wonders.

"In this incarnation, yes. She is a descendent of Akihito's line. But they created you first, when Akihito was a female and any other time he was."

"And we make beautiful children." Asami announces their arrival, a compliment to both Yuki and Akihito, but his loving look, full of pride, is for his partner alone.

Akihito and Yuki blush. It seems to run in the family. And Asami is amused.

"Gomen nasai." Yuki says, bowing slightly, hoping Asami – he can't comprehend that this man is essentially his father - will know what he is referring to.

Akihito's eyes grow wide in understanding and he slaps his lover on the arm. Again. "He saw us, you insatiable bastard!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed." He means both boys, but when he continues he focusses solely on God's light. "Do you know what Zweilt means?"

Not really. Yuki shakes his head.

"The word means two, duo, pair..."

Now it makes sense that they always work in pairs.

"But I don't have a partner..." No, that didn't come out right. He has Luka. "I mean I work really well with you.. and I really like it." He stammers while looking at the younger Crosszeria. "But I don't have a Zweilt partner, I mean a Giou-Clan partner... except not all are Gious. This is so confusing..."

"I am not Giou, I am a demon, but still a Zweilt." Asami reminds him. "And you, Yuki, are a Zweilt who is part Giou, part demon. Does it not stand to reason that Luka is your Zweilt partner in everything but name. What are you afraid of? That you feel safe with him? That you long for him? That you love him? There is no shame in it. The world needs balance. There's no light without dark, no dark without light."

"I..." Yuki starts, but can't find the words.

"Think about it." Asami advises and pulls his blond lover away.

"Did you have to hit him over the head with that?!" Yuki and Luka can hear Akihito exploding.

"Desperate times, desperate measures." the dark-haired male replies.

Akihito sighs. The bastard is right of course. It feels like the coming fight is different, special. Maybe the last time Zweilts will ever be needed. He turns around. "You'll keep our Yuki safe, Luka, won't you?"

"Always."

The End


End file.
